mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion:The Fight For Earth
Its the year 2034, the human race has control over the Solar System. The USA has barely survived as a superpower and maintains its superpower status, but is now eclipsed by other superpowers. The EU has collapsed and replaced by the European Federation. The USSR has returned and the PRC has annexed much of the old Chinese Empire and is now the dominant power along with America. India, Europe, China, Brazil, America, and the Soviet Union have become the superpowers and have been steadily gaining influence, with America being the most powerful followed by China and Europe, although America is beginning to go into a steep downwards spiral. Space is being colonized. However humanity is about to discover a dark secret:That they are not alone in the universe and that they are not the only race seeking galactic domination. To learn more about the story check out the Pre-Invasion Timeline. Rules *Be Plausible **3 implausibilities='ban' *The aliens must be as plausible and realistic as possible. *The game is mostly Sol centered but the game can be played across the Galaxy as well. *On the Pre-Invasion Timeline, you must do your kind's history as well. *The humans are capable of reverse egineering the alien tech so when the time comes, a fair fight plays out between humanity and the alien factions fighting for domination. IF this is plausible *Now as time passes, because in real life there would be panic and hysteria as well as religious frenzy so at some point individual organizations involving terrorism in collaboration with the aliens or against both alien and human governments will appear as a result. This is determined by Stability and Panic Level. As panic level rises, stability lowers so when stability reaches 0, you will be forced to either surrender to the aliens, or collapse as a government. *Economy is a vital thing to humans. Humans are dependant on Earth based resources as well as colonial resources and money. *The humans and alien factions can form alliances with each other. *The decisions you make affect the final outcome of this war and will affect the future of humanity and the galaxy as a whole so be careful with your choices. Scrawland Scale Warning:The Concept of the Scrawland Scale is borrowed from Battle for Earth Strikes Back! and I have permission to use the scale. The Scrawland Scale is supposed to consider the technological development of civilizations and each technological civilization will have its technological assignment here. Type 0- Type I-Humanity/Terrans Type II-Romulan Empire, Farosan Republic, Senteniel Collective Type III- Type IV-Projarian Empire, Praetorian Swarm,Yōkai Federation Type V- Factions Here is a list of factions, both human and alien. 'Human Factions' #USARatc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #India NO EDIT CONFLICTS ALLOWED (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) #European Federation SuperGalaxys (talk) 18:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) #China--Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 00:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) #Brazil - LightningLynx89 #S. Africa #Mexico #Saudi Arabia #Japan #Central America #AustraliaMafia (talk) #Peru #Algeria #New Zealand #Soviet Union:Warman555 #Japan -Kogasa 'Alien Factions' #Projarian EmpireRatc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #Romulan Empire:Warman555 (talk) 13:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) #Praetorian Swarm Mafia (talk) 23:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) #Yōkai Federation -Kogasa #Farosan Republic - LightningLynx89 #Sentinel Collective: Bfoxius (talk) Mods Creator-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 21:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Map maker - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Head Mod-Mafia (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) The Game 2034 The Praetorian Swarm has arrived at the edge of the Milky Way, near Projarian space, undetected. A Projarian scout vessel hits the moon. After a quick investigation, it is discovered that it was alien. Riots on a Romulan Planet, asking for independence, begin. The Yokai Federation's skirmishes begin to die down, but do not truly stop. The States of Texas, Virginia and Arkansas secede from the USA, forming the CSA. Maine declares itself a Canadian Province. Canadian troops more in to defend it. Oregon and Washington form Cascadia. Riots occur in the former UK, against the EF The Projarian Invasion fleets are completed. Praetorian Swarm: '''The swarm falls upon several fringe worlds of the Projarian Empire, overwhelming the Militias that defend them. The Biomass is assimilated. Another section of the swarm cuts through Neutral space. '''Japan: Japan begins to build up its military, and is put on high alert. Meanwhile ZUN begins working on the Twenty-Eighth Touhou Project game. Yōkai Federation: The Federation begins to prepare a fleet, which will visit Earth. The fleet should be prepared by 2040. Meanwhile a few more megacity is planned. Farosan Republic: The Senate and is currently voting on a decision to make contact with the Human race, the Farosan believe humanity has potenial in earning its place in the universe, but they also fear they have never truely learned from their past. The Farosan currently control 8 planets, 4 being newley developed colonies, 3 secondary homeworlds or self sustaning colonies, and its homeworld. The Farosan fleet contains 1 Carrier, 5 Dreadnoughts, and 17 Cruisers. Brazil: Brazil is currently in the process of building up its military. Category:The Fight For Earth (map game) Category:Map game Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Needs picture